vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
千本桜 (Senbonzakura)
Background This song seems to be about westernization in Japan, which happened during the Meiji Restoration. Despite having an upbeat, oriental track, the song contains rather dark themes, mentioning guillotines and ICBMs. In addition, the lyrics state things such as "Not even a lamenting song is available" (嘆ク唄モ聞コエナイヨ) and "This is a banquet inside a steel jail cell" (此処は宴　鋼の檻). To celebrate the song's anniversary, it was re-released along with 8 different arranges in the album 1st ANNIVERSARY! ALL THAT "Senbonzakura" on September 12, 2012. "Senbonzakura" was released as a single under the label KarenT. This song is also featured in the albums 5th ANNIVERSARY BEST, EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Vocalodream feat. 初音ミク, HATSUNE ROCK feat.初音ミク, Kurousa Works feat.初音ミク -黒うさP作品集-'', ''V love 25～Brave Heart～, ボーカロイド超ベスト-impacts-, ボカロ超ミックス feat. 初音ミク, Hatsune Miku 5th Anniversary Best ～impacts～, 初音ミク-Project DIVA-F Complete Collection, 創造Endless, 桜'', ''VOCA NICO☆PARTY, and Yoen Waso Emaki. Multiple covers and remixes have been included in additional albums. This song has entered the Hall of Legend and is notable for having stayed in the VOCALOID ranking consistently for a long time. Succeeding versions Lyrics Derivatives by 沙緒, by zuckey, by Nyanta & Kasane Teto by 兼行/阻止されP. Whistling by くちぶえ村の村長, shamisen by the uploader and 早紅夜. |author = Riotto |color = #ddd6a2; color: #742a21;}} |utau = |nnd_id = |description = }} |human = & |nnd_id = sm15928490 |yt_id = xs3w_AQLT8E |author = |color = #ddd6a2; color: #742a21;}} |nnd_id = sm15706023 |description =}} |nnd_id = WIlUIlA_yHI |description = A human cover of the song, with traditional Japanese instruments.}} |nnd_id = sm21819505 |description = kradness singing an upbeat version of the song, arranged and mastered by Giga-P.}} , タイ焼き屋, , ビビ, , るし, 柿チョコ, レジ, ノイズ, and yim |nnd_id = sm15727056 |yt_id = Vje8gTK6Yfc |author = Soramame, Lancha (illust), 秋吉 (illust), ユウキ (illust), そうび (illust) |color = #ddd6a2; color: #742a21;}} |arrangement = |dance = |fanmadepv = }} Other media appearances Concerts This song is featured in the MikuPa Live in Sapporo 2013 Concert, the MikuPa Live in Kansai 2013 Concert, and the MikuExpo in Indonesia 2014 Concert.. Theater Play The song has inspired a Theater play, featuring the debut of Jougen no Tsuki. *Official Nicomu's site Publications On September 17 the novelization of the song was announced, with its release date being March 9. Piano sheet music appeared in the ピアノソロ やさしくひける ボーカロイド Selection for Piano2 collection. This song has also appeared as sheet music in the Vocaloid Best selection series and also in Vocaloid Superselection piano solo. This song also featured in the mook ボカロ☆バンドスコア, vol.2. Promotional involment A re-recording of a part of Marasy's piano cover of the song appeared in an ad for the Toyota Aqua (known as the Toyota Prius in America). It is said that he spent four hours in the studio just re-watching the ad to find the most appropriate arrangement. Games Gallery Concept Art = |-| Games = |-| Merchandising = |-| Misc = External links *senbon-zakura.jp - Official website *VocaDB *Hatsune Miku Wiki *Nicopedia *micandonburi - Sheet music 1 *micandonburi - Sheet music 2 *KarenT - Song single **iTunes US **iTunes JP **Amazon MP3 **kkbox **ListenJapan **mora Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Hall of Fame Category:Song featured in Game Category:Song featured in Concert Category:Vocalonovel Category:Hall of Legend